


spoonful of sugar

by clayisforgirls



Series: brownieverse [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy doesn't look quite as bad today, skin still far too pale, dark circles under his eyes but there's a less ghostly look to his skin, no damp sweat clinging to his forehead and he's relieved at that because Andy's been so out of it for two days now and the real worry was starting to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in March 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoonful of sugar

The light knock on the door gets no response, and he opens it quietly, not wanting to disturb his best friend-slash-boyfriend if he is asleep. When he's sick it's the one time when Andy can sleep for hours, one time when he hates being woken up and Mardy's been on the wrong end of that before. He doesn't really want to go through it again, having a slightly delirious Andy shout things at him he doesn't understand isn't his idea of fun.

"Andy?" he asks softly, room dark, curtains pulled shut and the only reason he knows Andy's even there is that he can see tangled brown hair sticking up from underneath the duvet. "You awake?"

A groan comes from the bed and Mardy takes that as a yes, shutting the door behind him as he takes another step into the room until he's perched on the mattress, sleepy hazel eyes meeting his own.

Andy doesn't look quite as bad today, skin still far too pale, dark circles under his eyes but there's a less ghostly look to his skin, no damp sweat clinging to his forehead and he's relieved at that because Andy's been so out of it for two days now and the real worry was starting to kick in.

"Mar?" Andy says as he blinks, hand coming up to rub his eyes and he leans over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's five, Andy. You slept all day."

There's no response other than Andy shifting closer, slight smile on his face.

"Feel any better?"

"A little," Andy admits, almost reluctantly because Mardy knows the one thing that Andy loves about being sick is being waited on hand and foot by his mother and now Mardy too. "Still going to bring me things?"

He can't keep the smile from his face when he hears that, Andy being coherent is a definite plus but the he hasn't heard that teasing sense of humour in days. He's missed it more that he'd like to admit, to anyone, even Andy.

"Yeah. You know I will," and this time the kiss is brushed over Andy's cheek, getting another smile. "Need anything?"

"Tylenol? My head's killing me."

"Poor baby," he teases, tone belying the words because he's still concerned, has never seen Andy this sick before and never wants to again. "Anything else?"

"You?" and it's barely a question, Andy seemingly certain that Mardy's not going to oblige, and there's one moment of panic before he kisses Andy properly, not giving himself time to think about what he's doing before he's under the duvet with Andy, arms wrapped around him.

"Mardy, mom-"

"Don't care," he murmurs, cutting Andy off with another light kiss, and he knows he'll get sick now, but knows probably would have done so anyway and when Andy's better he's going to tease him, tell him that he knew spending all this time with him wasn't good for his health. It'll end up with Andy teasing him back, and they'll probably wrestle on Andy's bed before they solve the argument a different way, a way that he loves more than anything.

Head rests on his shoulder, hand rubs Andy's back slowly, comforting, as he feels Andy relax, skin still too warm but he's not burning up anymore, dampness gone and it makes him feel just a little bit better. He can feel Andy's breathing deepening, so close to sleep now and Mardy stays with him until he's completely gone; only then does he untangle himself from Andy, slipping out of bed with a whisper of "get better" in his ear.

Before he leaves he makes sure Andy's asleep, and it's only when he's certain that he goes quietly, heading to the main bathroom to get Andy the Tylenol.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from (obviously) "A Spoonful of Sugar" from the Mary Poppins soundtrack.


End file.
